Vikkstar123
Vikram Singh "Vik(k)" Barn (born 2 August 1995), also known as Vikkstar123, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Vik is a British-Indian YouTuber from Sheffield and is often referred to as "the Asian". He also supports Sheffield United FC. He is one of the most consistent uploaders in the Sidemen, uploading between three and seven videos a day across three of his four YouTube channels. Vik currently lives in "The Sidemen House" alongside Simon, Josh and, occasionally, JJ. Vik is considered one of the most intelligent of the Sidemen, with other members citing him as "an A* student" as he allegedly got a high number of A*s in his GCSEs and 1 A* and 3 As in his A-Levels. He got offered a place at University College London (UCL) to study Natural Sciences but declined the offer to do YouTube instead. Unlike the other Sidemen, Vik doesn't appear to be a big fan of FIFA and is best known for specialising in Minecraft and first-person shooter (especially Call of Duty) videos, as well as Grand Theft Auto V. Jokes Any jokes targeted at Vik are often related to his ethnicity. Various members of the Sidemen have been known to edit Vik's movements in their videos to make it look as if he is dancing to the same song ("Mundian To Bach Ke") Much like Ethan and the jokes about his sexuality, Vik is often the butt of many jokes involving his relationship with his viewers (who are believed to be generally pre-pubescent teens). To begin with, other members of the Sidemen were heard saying phrases along the lines of "don't swear, you have dedicated twelve-year-old viewers" or "Vik touches twelve year olds". This is mainly due to the fact that his Minecraft channel community is perceived to be mostly full of twelve year olds or younger, and partly because some of the Minecraft ''community has been subjected to paedophillia. Vik often suffers the most during the majority of the ''Cards Against Humanity sessions that the Sidemen have. Card creators portray Vik as an extreme paedophile. Although amusing, these jokes are not for people of a sensitive disposition. Vik is also the butt of jokes about how his parents are "disappointed" because Vik isn't a doctor. Helmet Boy In previous GTA videos, Vik has referred to himself as "Helmet Boy", and he lives the "Helmet Boy Origins". In his "Helmet Boy" persona, Vik wears a helmet with no other armour and speaks in an exaggerated version of his Sheffield accent, much like the character "Devvo". He believes that his helmet gives him heightened resistance to attacks in GTA, and he often tests this out with hilarious results. Often when he's saying "Helmet Boy" he doesn't pronounce the "H" in Helmet Boy. So it come out as "Elmet Boy Mates" Gallery Vikk.jpg vikkstar.jpg Trivia * Vik's main channel ranks #48 in the most subscribed YouTube channels of the UK and #440 in the world. * The Sidemen have joked multiple times that Vik has a brother named Lewis. The joke was sparked simply making fun of the fact that they are both Asian. * Vik's main channel 'Vikkstar123' was supposed to be called 'Vikstar123' with no extra K; however this was not available at the time and the new name has stuck ever since. * Vik is in one other group apart from The Sidemen; the group is known as "The Pack", and all their members are Minecraft YouTubers who record on Vik on both of his side channels, but almost never on his main. * He has a girlfriend named Kayleigh Wordley, and they have been dating for over a year. Category:The Sidemen Members Category:The Pack